Tiger Warrior: Easing In
by DreamWorksDisneyFan2000
Summary: After the defeat of Moon, Luke is trying to cope with being in a new world but also has to deal with developing feelings towards a certain member of the Furious Five and a problem that might destroy him psychologically. Can the Five, Shifu and Po help him before it's too late?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 - Genesis

It's been 5 days since Shifu unveiled me to the citizens of the Valley of Peace as the Tiger Warrior. Even though the people treat me like one of their own like the Dragon Warrior and the Furious Five and my wounds have been healed, I've been by myself largely for the past 5 days. This is because even though I've defeated Moon and finally be able to move on, something has been bothering me. It all started when I defeated Moon, I've had some problems with my eyesight and hearing because I see what looks like a black spot in the corner of my eye and I'd hear a weird voice saying something in a whisper.

I told Master Shifu about this a few days ago and he suggested I should meditate on this and it is easing the problem a bit, though not by much. Everytime, I meditate I see a visual of a black figure standing over some bodies, I can't tell who they are and the figure would turn its head and smirk.

Today, I'm walking to the Peach Tree and I looked at the grim overcast sky and felt a bit down. I then sat down in a lotus position next to the tree and closed my eyes and eased my mind. I was surrounded by streams of light and they led to a point that the figure was standing at. This time, it's body was facing me and it had red eyes and they were glowing.

"I will make you turn." The figure said to me and its voice was dark and bone chilling.

"What do you mean?" I said to it being a bit confused what it meant.

"I will make you see that I am your friend and only want to help you." The figure said to me. He sounded like he has a plan up his sleeve and I don't like it.

"How can you help me? And I already have friends, thank you very much." I fired at the figure and it made him laugh, and that laugh still gives me chills thinking about it.

"Those animals? They're not your friends, they're just pretending to care for you, I want you to realise that." The figure said in joking manner, all of this scared me.

"Stop it, just leave me alone!" I yelled at the figure trying to run away but he stood right in front of me as I turned.

"I won't leave you until you agree to let me be your friend." He said to me before he struck me with his hand that had claws.

That broke me out of my meditation and I was sweating like hell and breathing quickly. I rested my head on my hands and tried to ease myself before I walked off to the barracks and met up with the Five and Po for dinner.

* * *

**The later chapters will get longer. Just need to double plan out the rest of the story.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 - Firm

I grabbed a bowl and put some noodle soup in it and sat next to Tigress. These guys are great. Po was great as he provided optimism and an enthusiasm that was needed to ease us all.

Crane was a great friend as he had this likeability that made him easy to talk with.

Mantis was someone that while being a good friend, can get on the nerves, he just needs to work on thinking before talking.

Monkey was a more tolerable version of Mantis since he can be mature when needed and pulls pranks which were funny 60% of the time.

Viper was practically the mother of the group and I love her company since I'm grateful for her giving me a chance when I first got here. The fact that she was caring and kind made me feel okay about talking some more personal and private stuff with her since she cared.

And there's Tigress. She is pretty much my best friend. We both still share the same room and we both don't mind since we're both masters of the Tiger style and we both enjoy each other's company. She's also my usual training partner as we both help push each other to do our best, which is my prefered way of training. But there's something I haven't told her, which is that I'm starting to have feelings for her that are beyond friendship. I don't know how to deal with this, especially since she may not share the same feelings for me.

Looking at these guys reminded me of when I was at the Chow Xu Academy. When I was there, I was in a group of friends of which each of us were students of the 5 different styles taught there, 3 of us were male and the other 2 were female and we were pretty much the Furious Five of the academy.

"Hey, Luke, are you alright?" Viper asked me which snapped me out of my thoughts as I stared at my soup. Everyone looked at me.

"I'm fine it's just I was remembering something." I replied as I took a spoonful of the soup.

"What were you remembering?" Tigress asked me with curiosity.

"Back at the academy, I was in a group of friends and we were like the Furious Five at the academy since each of us were taught in the different styles taught there." I explained with a small smile on my face looking back on those good memories.

"Do you miss them?" Tigress asked.

"A bit. We all knew that we'd go our separate ways and it's been 4 years since I last saw them. Besides, I have you guys." I said. The last bit I said made me remember what that demonic looking figure said to me and then I saw a black arm in the corner of my eye which made me shiver a bit.

We all ended up in our conversations and mine was with Tigress talking about Masters Shifu and Yen, and how they treated each of us and how they were similar in more ways than one.

* * *

Dinner time ended and we all went our separate ways to spend the day however we wanted. I decided to go for a walk around the Valley and it was nice to walk around, among the citizens as they all treated me with respect and I felt calm seeing people doing their own things in harmony.

My walk lasted for a while as it was getting dark and so I walked back up to the Palace and to the barracks so that I can prepare for tomorrow's training.

* * *

I walked down the hallway and entered my and Tigress's room, I saw that she was fast asleep so I left her in peace and slept on the mattress next to hers.

Some time after I drifted to sleep, I heard whispers coming from outside the room. They sounded as though they were the Five and Po saying that they're barely tolerating me and that I'm just lucky to even live. I couldn't just believe it all as it must be the demonic figure trying to mess with me.

I decided to see who's out there and they're all still asleep. As I was about to go back to sleep, I saw the figure at the end of hallway and it made me run in fear and it chased me all the way to the Pool of Sacred Tears, time really flies when being chased. And when I reached the pool, I felt a migraine in my head and it hurt so bad that I passed out.

"You'll begin to believe and trust me." That dark voice said to me right before I fully blacked out.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 - Problems Begin

**Tigress's POV**

I woke up early as always and then I got up but I noticed that Luke wasn't in the room with me. I looked around for a note but there wasn't one and he didn't even take his sword. Something must've happened to him last night.

The morning gong went off and I shot out of the room along with the others.

"Good morning, Master." We all said in unison. Luke's absence didn't go unnoticed as Shifu walked up to me and looked into my room.

"Where's Master Luke?" Master Shifu asked me with a concerned look on his face.

"I don't know Master, he didn't even leave a note." I replied back. I'm just worried at this point.

"Alright, all you, search the Palace grounds for him. Viper, go with Tigress. Monkey, with Mantis, Po, with Crane. Go!" Shifu explained to all of us and we all immediately went into our partners and searched all over, me and Viper started at the Peach Tree, nothing, then the Training Hall, nothing as well. Where could he be?

"Wait, what about the Pool of Sacred Tears?" Viper said to me. Why didn't I think of that earlier?

"C'mon. I knew that something's wrong with him but this is just bad." I said to Viper as we ran to the Pool. She looked at me confused by what I said.

"What do you mean?" Viper asked me.

"Haven't you noticed that for the past several days, he's kept to himself and doesn't leave the Palace. Something's wrong with him and I can't believe he didn't tell me about it." I explained to her with clear frustration in my voice. I've been having feelings towards Luke for some time now because I can't help but feel at ease with him and we're both practically equal in our skills, and I can't help but feel like we're similar in a lot of regards. It's just that I don't know if he feels the same way about me and I'm not great at handling my emotions.

Viper noticed my frustration and is clearly having ideas in her head.

We ran for a short while until we reached the Pool and we saw Luke lying on the ground right next to the Pool and it seemed as though he was in some kind of struggle. Something is definitely wrong.

"Stay here with him, I'll go get Master Shifu." I ordered Viper and I ran on all fours to get Shifu as quickly as I could.

* * *

**Viper's POV**

Tigress ran back to the Palace and I have to watch over Luke to make sure nothing happens. I slowly slithered my way to Luke and his body position made it seem as though he was in pain before he passed out it seemed.

Then I noticed something weird, I looked at his face and noticed that some kind of black smoke was coming off his right cheek, right where Tigress struck him when he first got here. I was freaking out internally and I decided to touch it with my tail and see if I can stop it.

The moment I touched the scars, my whole body was in searing pain and then I heard a dark voice in my ears.

"He will be mine once I've convinced him." The voice told me. Before I was able to say anything, I blacked out. I hope we can help Luke in time.

* * *

**Tigress's POV**

I just made it to the Hall of Warriors and saw Shifu meditating by the pool.

"Master, we found Luke, he's by the Pool of Sacred Tears, and he's blacked out." I said to Master Shifu in deep breaths from running on all fours down here. He sharply turned towards me and he gestured to me to lead him.

We didn't say a word as we were just focusing on making sure that Luke is okay.

We reached the Pool and Viper is unconscious, now I'm fully worried, what the hell happened here?

"Come on, let's take them back to the Palace." Master Shifu ordered me and I immediately grabbed Luke and held him in my arms. Master Shifu grabbed Viper and we walked back to the Palace, in particular to the barracks. We put Viper in her room and Luke in mine and his. I laid on his bed and I noticed the scars from when I struck him, they were blackened as though they're bruised. Something is definitely wrong.

"Master, we need to keep an eye on Luke, there's something wrong with his scars." I told Master Shifu and as he was about to say something, we heard Luke breathing quickly and in shallow breaths.

"Hold him down!" Master Shifu ordered me and I did just that and then he put his hand on Luke's forehead and muttered something which made Luke calm down a bit. Then Shifu looked at the scars on his cheek and he had a look on his face that read shock.

"I need to read Master Oogway's scrolls and figure this out. Until then, take care of him." Master Shifu further told me. I nodded in response. He then left the room and I decided for today to stay close to him.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 - Uncovering

**Luke's POV**

I found myself in the same mindscape of the streams of light and the dark figure stood in front of me again.

"I've already dealt with your little snake friend, I might go for your tiger friend next." The figure said to me with glee. The fact that he's already hurt Viper is bad enough, but if he thinks he can mess with Tigress, he should reconsider that notion.

"Don't you dare even say a word to her, you fucker!" I yelled at the figure. Instead of being intimidated, he just looked as though he earned a victory, I now felt more scared.

"Oh…. I forgot, you love her. Why love someone who can't stand you? She'll toss you aside when she doesn't see any more use for you. She did call you a freak after all." The figure further pushed buttons and I can't stand it. I was crying and falling to my knees and the figure just walked up to me and knelt down to me.

"Believe me yet?" The figure asked me.

"SHUT UP!" I yelled as I threw a punch at the figure, but then I woke up and I shot up, but I noticed that I'm not at the Pool and instead, I'm in my and Tigress's room. How the actual hell did I get here, and I noticed that it's daytime outside, I've been unconscious for that long?

I decided to go and see if I could find Shifu and talk about what I've been experiencing. But as I opened the door, Tigress was right in front of me and she at first looked stunned, but then she looked stern and slapped me across the face, it stung like hell and I never expected her to do that to me.

"What was that for?" I said to her bewildered.

"For leaving in the middle of the night. What happened?" Tigress said to me in frustration.

"I'll tell you later but first, I need to talk with Master Shifu." I told her and then ran out of the barracks and to the Hall of Warriors, and thankfully Shifu was there and he was reading some scrolls.

"Master Shifu, I need to talk with you." I said to Shifu whilst I bowed to him. He acknowledged my presence and he gestured to me to sit by him.

"I see that you're awake. What do you want to talk about?" Shifu said to me. I could tell that he was concerned for me.

"It's about what's been happening for the past several days. When you told me to meditate on what has been bothering me, I've had visions of a dark figure standing over some bodies and then yesterday, it started to interact with me. It's trying to make me believe that he's my friend. And it's trying to make me believe in something that I'm sure isn't true." I explained to Shifu and he just sat there stroking his chin taking in all this information.

"I see. Can you describe this figure to me?" Shifu asked me. I tried to remember the various details of the figure and they gave me chills.

"It was all black, it had claws on its hands and….it had glowing red eyes." I told Shifu and remembering those red eyes made me pause. Shifu looked as though he was getting scared and that worried me as he was supposed to look out for me as a student.

"From what you told me, it sounds like a demon named Xing. A demon that tries to control people by making them depressed and when they're in a weak enough state, the demon possesses the person and wreaks havoc. We cannot tell the Five or Po about this, it'll cause problems and they'll all might play into the demon's plan somehow. The only way to defeat it is by having a strong mind and constantly thinking of stuff that makes you feel good." Shifu explained to me and it made me annoyed to know that I can't explain to Tigress later and the fact that I have to deal with this by myself is going to be taxing.

"Understood, Master." I said to Shifu as I stood back up and bowed to him. But before I left him, I decided to ask something that I noticed.

"By the way Master, where's Viper? I haven't seen her around." I asked Shifu. And he just looked at me blankly.

"She's in some kind of coma. She's been like that since she and Tigress found you by the Pool of Sacred Tears." He told me and I immediately ran to the barracks.

* * *

I got to Viper's room and there she was, laying on her bed and I saw that she definitely was in a coma. My first assumption was that the demon somehow did this. I felt so angry that I stormed off to the Training Hall and took my anger out on the swinging dummies. I was so angry that I broke the dummies apart and the splinters struck my hands and I let out yells of frustration.

"Whoa, Luke. What is wrong with you?" I heard Monkey say to me at the doorway. I turned and saw him with Po and Mantis. I walked towards them as I was leaving to get something to eat.

"I just found out about Viper." I told him darkly.

"Why are you angry about it?" Po asked me. Why the hell would he ask me that as he should since he saw it the first day I was here.

"Because she's the one that made me feel easy and looked after me when I first came here!" I yelled at Po and he jumped back at my response. Then I just walked off.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 - Start of Something

It's been two days since Shifu told me about the demon and I never thought I'd be at my lowest point ever. I've been dealing with the demon and it's difficult to even fight against it. As the days go on, its words become more and more convincing and I've hardly eaten anything. My body now looks underweight, I had bags under my eyes and my hands were shaking.

I woke up in the early morning along with everyone else and Tigress looked at me with worry and frustration. I don't blame her, I'd be worried if my friend is clearly being broken apart but also frustrated if they didn't tell me anything. Why Shifu said to not tell anyone, I have no fucking idea. Then the morning gong rang.

"Good morning, Master." Me, the Five and Po said in unison to Shifu, excluding Viper who was still in her coma. I knew that everyone was looking at me with concern at my physical state, especially Shifu. He knew that I'm struggling and I saw regret in his eyes, I think he was thinking that not telling the others wasn't the best idea.

"Good morning, students. Today, you'll start training in one hour and you'll fight in duos." Shifu told all of us and we all walked to the kitchen for breakfast. I let everyone walk in front of me and I heard them all whisper to each other, I was starting to think that maybe they don't care for me and are saying that they can't stand me. We all sat at the table and Po cooked some dumplings. I hardly ate any and I saw Tigress keeping her eye on me which made me feel bad about myself.

After breakfast we all went to the Training Hall and Shifu explained that we'll each be training with a partner and that we'll change partners halfway through the training session to learn how to deal with multiple styles all at once.

My first partner was Crane and he was an easy opponent to face against and yet I didn't do my best and that was because I didn't have the usual amount of energy I had before all of this demon bullshit.

Then when that ended, we all switched partners and my new one is Po. We fought against each other for awhile until my vision changed into a red filter and my mood changed. I became darker.

"You made the right choice." The demon said to me with a chuckle. He was right.

* * *

**Viper's POV - Minutes Earlier**

I gained some strength and I woke up in my room. How long have I been out?

"Where's Luke? I have to find him." I said to myself remembering what happened before I blacked out. I slithered as fast as I could to find him and he wasn't in his room so I exited the barracks and went to the Training Hall. I instantly knew everyone was in there as I could hear the distinct sounds of grunts and yells.

"Gotta help him." I said to myself as I slithered to the door at a speed I didn't know I had. Then I slammed the doors wide open and saw Luke facing Po.

"STOP!" I yelled and that got everyone's attention.

"Viper, you're awake?" Tigress asked me as she came to me since she was the closest. Then everyone except Luke came to me.

"That doesn't matter, we need to help Luke. A demon is affecting him." I explained and Tigress looked at me with utter shock.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 - Trying to Fix It

**Tigress's POV**

WHAT! Luke has been having a demon affecting him? There's no way he wouldn't tell me, he'd tell me what his problems were. I realised that Master Shifu must've told him to not say anything. I clenched my fists and stormed towards him.

"Why didn't you let Luke tell us about the demon, or at least you tell us?!" I yelled at Master Shifu. I might've fixed my relationship with him but he still does stuff that really is questionable. But before he could answer me, we all heard a blood curdling laugh and we all turned towards Luke and I couldn't believe my eyes. He looked as though he was burning with black smoke all over his body and his eyes were glowing blood red. He's possessed by Xing. The person that I started to love is taken over by that bastard of a demon, but why Luke?

"Because he didn't care for Luke, he just wanted to get rid of him like the rest of you." Xing said to us all. What kind of crap is that? We all cared for him.

"Why Luke?" Po asked the demon trying to sound tough. The demon laughed yet again.

"Why not? He was perfect, someone who misses their home, which is another world, I just needed to convince him that you all never cared for him and he eventually believed me." Xing explained while walking slowly towards us. I'm now starting to get really angry.

I was the first one to charge at the possessed Luke but he deflected my attack and threw me to the wall with so much force that my arm got cut by the wood. Then everyone else attacked him but he easily dodged and attacked them all and he severely wounded us all. He used Po's size and mass to his own advantage, he struck Shifu at particular points so that he wouldn't fight him, same for Viper. He smacked Mantis around, he grabbed Monkey's tail and threw him around and he kicked Crane by backflipping a kick. He then turned to me and he was so smug.

"Oh, you're something, Luke believed that you still considered him a freak when he realised that you couldn't love him back." Xing taunted me. And I couldn't believe what he just said. Luke did love me, he must've been convinced that I wouldn't love him back because of him being a human. He was wrong, I did love him, I just couldn't find a way to bring it up since I'm new to this emotion.

"He loved me?" I asked the demon. I did this so that I could stall him as I looked at Mantis to get his acupuncture needles, he knew immediately and ran for them at the barracks.

"Of course, I convinced him that you wouldn't love him back and reminded him that you called him a freak. Why he would fall in love with you, I couldn't understand." Xing said with a laugh in a mocking manner. Why didn't I tell him sooner? But that's it, I might defeat this demon by doing the very thing that would've given Luke more of a fighting chance. I saw Mantis, about ready to use the needles and I winked to tell him to use them now.

"Well, there's a reason for him to love me. You just don't know it. And I'm gonna do the very thing I should've done before all of this, Luke if you're in there, I love you." I said to the possessed Luke slowly and painfully getting up. And I must've gotten through as the glowing red eyes were gone and Luke's heartwarming brown eyes were back.

* * *

**Luke's POV**

I've been beating these guys up and I found satisfaction in it all but facing Tigress, I couldn't believe my ears. She said that she loves me. I know her well enough that she doesn't fake her emotions. I let the demon take control but hearing this made me take over my body and the red filter over my eyes was gone.

"Tigress?" I said to her and before she answered my limbs lost all feeling and fell asleep. I fell to the ground and saw that Mantis used his acupuncture needles, a good move. Then Tigress came up on top of me and she looked sad.

"Wait? What are you doing? She doesn't love you, she's just manipulating you. I know the truth." The demon said to me in my head, but I knew without a doubt that Tigress was conditioned over the years that it makes it impossible for her to fake her emotions.

"Tigress, do you mean it?" I asked her as I needed her to help me get rid of this fucking demon from my mind.

"I mean it." She told me with a smile before kissing me on the lips, and I closed my eyes and leaned into the kiss. The kiss was the most fulfilling sensation I've ever felt in my life. It felt as though a light was consuming my whole body. The demon was screaming in pain and eventually the screaming was gone and no ounce of darkness was left. Tigress broke apart from the kiss and looked at me with hope.

"I love you, Tigress and I'm so sorry." I told her before I passed out from the exertion of energy from the demon possessing me.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 - Two Tigers Coming Together

I woke up and found myself in my and Tigress's room again and noticed that it's at nighttime. I turned my head and saw that the door was open and that everyone was waiting outside.

"Have you lot been waiting on me all day?" I joked to them all, and they all entered the room and were all happy to see me back to normal, excluding the fact that I'm underweight. And I saw that Viper is awake, thank the gods she's okay.

"How are you feeling Luke?" Shifu asked me as I sat up on my bed.

"Aside from being really hungry, I feel great. That bloody demon is gone." I told him and everyone chuckled at the first bit. Tigress then came forward and knelt in front of me with a look on her face that I couldn't help but melt at.

"Why didn't you tell us before it got worse?" She asked me. I now felt so guilty that I shed some tears and had my head hanging.

"I don't know, I guess it was because I'm so used to dealing with things by myself and I didn't think you'd understand or help. Stupid, I know, but how was I supposed to know." I said to Tigress and all she did was look at me with a sad look on her face. Then she put both her paws on my cheeks and pulled my face up to make me look at her.

"Luke, you listen to me. You can rely on us for help, especially me. After all, we're both tigers essentially." She said to me, and it made me feel better. Then I pulled her and kissed her and we both melted into the kiss. We both pulled out and we both saw everyone's reactions and they range from stunned that their jaws were open to happiness that we were now a just looked at us with a look on his face as though he was thinking.

"I see that you both have furthered your relationship. I'll approve of this as both of you clearly need each other to balance one another." Shifu said to us and we both looked at each other in a loving manner. I finally have a relationship with someone and I couldn't be more happy with who I share the relationship with.

"Can we get something to eat, I desperately need food in my stomach." I said to everyone.

"Alright, I cook up some bean buns and some noodle soup." Po said in an excited manner and ran out of the room to the kitchen so that he could cook. We all then went to the kitchen and I held hands with Tigress as we walked.

We all sat at the table and I of course, sat next to Tigress.

"I'm glad to see that you're okay, Viper." I said to Viper and she smiled.

"Thanks, Luke." She replied. Then Po finished his cooking and placed two bowls full of bean buns in the middle of the table and gave us all a bowl of noodle soup. I grabbed a few buns and before I decided to eat, I wanted to ask the guys a question.

"So, what do you guys want to know about my world?" I asked them all and I looked at Tigress. I can now call this world my home, especially since Tigress is now my girlfriend.

* * *

**That's the end of the story. Hope you enjoyed. The next one will be the Kung Fu Panda: Holiday Special, but largely centred on Luke**


End file.
